Minecraft Mobs and the Darkness Team
by ZetaDaPhoenix
Summary: The adventures of Neon (who is supposed to be me) and his friends! Likes and follows are appreciated! I may have a little trouble uploading new chapters, but i will try! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girls

Rated M for future Chapters

Hey guys, It's Neon! My old account was hacked and someone deleted all my stories. But, I'm back now! So here is a mob talker mod story. I will continue this for as long as I can! Also, I'm having an **OC contest**. Each OC should be formatted like this:

Name:

Age:

Hair Color:

Skin Tone:

Eye Color:

Weapon:

Skills:

Other info:

Now, let's get started!

Minecraft Mobs and the Darkness Team

Chapter 1: The mysterious girls

My name is Neon. I live with my friends Zach, Matt, Ant, and Sean. We all have spent 2 years as the best of friends. And we all are not normal humans… I am part Phoenix and part Dragon. My father was a general against the mob forces. He taught me how to fight. My abilities were so amazing that he nicknamed me, Colonel. Sadly, one day, he was brought down by the Hydra. I was so mad that I went after it and killed it. I did that when I was 9. When I turned 10, I experienced a weird moment and discovered I was part dragon because of the hydra. I discovered my mom was part phoenix when I was 13. When I tried to fly off a cliff with a parachute, it broke. I flapped my arms and grew dark fiery wings. I discovered a dark power inside myself when I tried to play air guitar. I shot a dark orb out of my arm that I now call the Hells Wheel or DarkWheel for short. Zach is an elemental, Matt is a demon, Ant is part wither, and Sean is part falcon.

So anyway, we were all out in the woods around our mansion when Ant found a blaze rod on the ground. "Oh, this is gonna be fun!" He thought to himself. He chalked it up in a crafting table to blaze powder and threw it all over the trees. "This is going to be so funny!" he thought to himself. So, he lit it all on fire with his flint he always carried. Ant just ran into the house laughing. I really didn't think much of it. We didn't notice the fire until Zach saw flames next to the house. "Fire!" Zach yelled. We knew the house was gonna burn down if we didn't do something. I looked and everyone else was frozen with fear. I had to yell out commands. "Matt! Go inside and pull the fire extinguisher lever!" I yelled. "Gotcha!" Matt yelled back. Matt ran up to the Lab. "Everyone! Get inside!" I yelled. We all ran inside the house and locked the fireproof doors. We then sat down on the couch. "Thank god that's over!" Sean said. "Yeah, I wonder what caused it." Zach replied. "I have an idea… Ant…" I accused. "Ya got me!" Ant groaned. We started to watch some TV. All of a sudden, we heard cracks from the ceiling. All of a sudden, the ceiling collapsed, filling the room with water. Everyone else quickly swam out. I tried but failed. Then it hit me! I'm part phoenix… I can't swim. Everyone saw me down there and tried to go in, but the second floor ceiling caved in and the debris blocked us. I thought I was a goner. Then all of a sudden, I heard glass shatter next to me, and the room started to drain out, I look over to my side and see a figure. It wasn't one of the guys, because it was wearing a jacket. It grabbed me and set me down on a towel outside. My vision cleared a bit, and I look and see a teenage girl, about my age, maybe a bit younger, smiling down at me. "Weird…" I thought. And then the world turned to black.

Yeah, i know this chapter is short... i will make longer ones in the future!

Catcha Later Guys and Girls!

-Neon


	2. Chapter 2: The mobs are met

Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! The OC Contest is still on! You have until Friday to make your entries! Remember, best OC is featured in the story! Let's get on with this!

"Oh my god, He's Dead!" "He's not dead you little idiot!" "Hey! Blazette! Chill out!" "Was that supposed to be a joke?" "Shhh! he's waking up!" These were all voices I heard as I came to. "Uggghh, What the hell happened?" I said as I woke up. "I saved you from drowning!" I heard a girl's voice say. I looked left, to where the voice was coming from. I saw a Creeper-Human hybrid next to me. "Hi, I'm Cupa, what's your name?" I sat there in silence for a second. I then took in what was happening. "Oh my god! A talking creeper! Guys! Attack Formation #6!" I yelled. "Jeez, chill out man, they're friendly!" A voice I recognized said. I looked and saw all the guys sitting at a campfire, eating lunch. "Was that supposed to be funny Ant? Because I'm part Phoenix?" I replied. "Yeah!" Ant happily said. "Then BURN!" I said as my left arm turned into a fiery wing. "Calm down!" Matt said at this. "No way! He must pay for that joke!" I angrily replied. I swung my flaming arm at Ant. I was aiming for his head but missed when Ant curled up into a ball. Yep, you guessed it. I shot him in the balls. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?" He screamed at me. "Heh. Fool." I mumbled. "Uhhh, Mister?" The girl in the creeper hoodie who introduced herself as Cupa said to me. "Yeah?" I replied. She sorta blushed. "Um, can we all introduce ourselves?" She quickly said. "Yeah. OK." I said. "I'm Neon. The team leader. Master Swordsman, Mechanic, Darkness User, and Phoenix-Dragon blooded." I told them. "They all sorta looked at me with sparkling eyes. I didn't think much of it at the time. I quickly added, "That's Ant, Zach, Matt, and Sean." "Wow, you guys all have wonderful names!" Cupa said, all happy. "And you're all pretty hot!" The skeleton hybrid behind her mumbled. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." The skeleton said quickly. "OK. I'm Cupa, the skeleton hybrid is Skelry, The Blaze is Blazette, The Spider is Mindy, The Slime is Gelli, The Magma cube is Koetsu, and the Ghast is Charlotte." Cupa told us. "What about her?" I said to Cupa. "That's Andr. She's very shy." she replied. "Ok, now that Intros are over, do you guys need a place to stay?" I asked. "Yes!" Cupa said very happily. "Stay with us. I mean, if you want," I said. "Ok," They all said at once. We all headed back into the house. "Wait, didn't Ant destroy the house in the last chapter?" Zach asked. "Yeah," I said, "But I have an auto repair button." I hit the button and in a matter of 2 seconds, the house was fixed. "Ok, welcome to your new home girls," I said. "Wow…," they all said at once. "You will all sleep in pull out beds in the living room." I told them. "Can we stay in your rooms?" Cupa asked us. "Ok." I told them. The pairing for rooms was Skelry, Andr, and Blazette in my room, Mindy and Cupa with Zach, Charlotte and Gelli with Ant, and Koetsu with Sean. Matt wanted a room alone. We took them all up to our rooms. "It's Amazing Neon!" Skelry exclaimed as soon as she got a look at my room. It was amazing. It had 2 replicas of Nekurosoto (My sword) Crossed on the wall. My Family crest on the floor, my Insignia on the wall, plumbing, an amazing balcony, and my ColUpBay (I'll explain later). "So where are we gonna sleep? On the floor? Don't be a douche man!" Blazette ranted. "Hey I never said that!" I said as I pulled a lever on the wall. Beds slid out of the wall and 2 more beds added on to my bed. "I would like the extension to Neon's bed…" Andr said. "Ok." I said. "I'm Takin the personal bed!" Blazette commanded. "I guess that means I have the other extension." Skelry said. "Alright." I said. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked. "What do you have?" Skelry asked. "Here's the menu." I told them as I gave them menus. Later after we finised eating, I went out to my balcony. It's something about that freezing night air that soothes me. As I was looking out on the balcony, I felt the presence of somebody. I turned around to see Andr. "Hi Andr!" I said. "Hi… I'm just warning you… About Skelry and Blazette…" She told me in a small voice. "What about them?" I asked. "Skelry is a… what's the word… I would say slut. And Blazette is sort of a… more of a whore." Andr said quietly. "…" No response from me until, "Thank you Andr." I said to her. "You're welcome." She said quietly. Then she did something I didn't expect. She teleported next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she teleported back into my room. It took me a second to realize what just happened. Then I thought, "Woah…" I was lost in thought for a little while. "Oh my god! I forgot! I have to go do sparring practice with Brandon! Dammit!" I thought. I grew my Dragon wings and flew off towards the Sparring Field. "Brandon is gonna be so pissed at me…" I thought.

So? How was this chapter? Anyway, Stay tuned to find out about Brandon, Nekurosoto, My Crest, My past, and the ability I learn after reading a piece of paper I got from my mom in the mail.

Catcha Later Guys and Girls!

-Neon


	3. Chapter 3: Asuipiaburiaku

MC Mobs & Darkness Team

Chapter 3: Asuipiaburiaku

Hey guys! Ive been busy with school lately. The winners of the OC contest have been decided. They will be featured in a later chapter. Anyway, on with the story.

"Brandon is gonna friggin kill me!", I thought as i flew off to the field. "Ugh, I cant see anything!", I mumbled. "Sit tight Brandon...", I thought. "Where the hell is that idiot?", Brandon thought to himself. He suddenly saw a Dark-Firey FusionBlood flying down torwards him. "Sorry i'm late!" I said. "Whatever! Lets fight! Asashinbureido and I have been waiting to fight you again!", Brandon said with a vengeful tone. "Alright!", I said as i unsheathed Nekurosoto. "How about we fight in our released states?", Brandon suggested. " You can... But i wont.", I replied. "Hmph... Eliminate anything in your path! Asashinbureido!", Brandon yelled. We sparred for a good 2 hours. "Woah, you really got me that time.", Brandon said, out of breath. "Yeah- oh!", i said as my necklace with my family crest fell off. "Whats special about that crest anyway?", Brandon asked. "It was the symbol on my Great Grandfathers uniform when he killed the enderdragon... Before it came back to life.", I replied. "Ah, gotcha. FYI, you never told me about Nekurosoto...", Brandon said. "...", I was silent. "Neon, You ok?", he asked. "I dont wanna talk about it.", I replied. "Fine. Anyway, So recently I-", Brandon started to say. Beep Beep Beep!, went his phone. "Sorry Neon! Got a mission! See ya!", Brandon yelled as he ran away. "Ok, bye...", I yelled after him. I walked home. "Hey, i never got the mail!", i thought. I opened the mailbox. It had a box for Cupa, a Minecraft Girl's Secret catalog addressed to... SKELRY?!, we cant see her bra anyway! Why does it matter?, continuing on, MC Monthly for Ant, Homestay Hotels notice to Matt... More work for him... Weee, And lastly, a note to me from... Mom? "Huh...", i said to myself. I read the letter.  
Dear Neon,  
I hope you are having fun in Minecraftia... Look, i have been keeping the truth about your father from you. Here is the truth:

3 months after you were born:  
Your father sent Herobrine down to the nether.

1 Year after you were born:  
Your father gave you your Colonel Abilities.

When he was killed:  
It wasnt the mobs... It was Herobrine. Your father fought hard, and mortally wounded Herobrine, but died from blood loss.

I know how you are Neon. You want to kill Herobrine. Its dangerous, so use your forgotten ability, Asuipiaburiaku. Just saying it will make you remember. Be careful Neon...

Love you!

- Mom

"...", i said nothing. "RRRRRR! HEROBRINE WILL BE DESTROYED! IF THE LEGEND IS TRUE, KILLING HIM WILL BRING BACK MY FATHER! I SWEAR THAT HE WILL PAY!", i screamed. I took a minute to cool off, then i went inside. "Hey Neon! Cupa said. "Hi..." I replied. I just walked upstairs. "Neon! Youre back!", Skelry exclaimed. "Yeah. This came for you.", i replied as i threw her the catalog. "Oh... Thanks...", Skelry said , embarrassed. I added, "Hey, BTW, why do you need a nice new frilly bra? Its not like we're gonna see it at all." "I hope you eventually do.", she mumbled. "What?", i asked. "Nothing...", she replied. She added, "Have you ever seen a girl naked?" "NO!", I hastily replied. "Do you want to?", she replied. "No...", I told her. "Oh, Dont worry! I'll wait till you're ready!", she said happily. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you wan to join me?", she asked. "I'll pass.", i said. "Ok, it will be one of these days.", she said. She ran over to me, kissed me on the cheek, and ran into the shower. Once again, i stood there, trying to realize what just happened. Then I thought, "Two girls are in love with me? Ah, crap. Thats a problem. Anyway, lets remember Asuipiaburiaku. Nekurosoto, lets go." I stood on my balcony with Nekurosoto by my side. I screamed into the heavens, "ASUIPIABURIAKU!" Memories showed up in my eyes. "Remember... Complete.", i said to myself. "Bedtime." I mumbled. I got into bed and tried to sleep. I heard an explosion from outside. "Creepers..." I mumbled. "I looked to my left, there was Andr, Sleeping like a baby. On the private bed was Blazette, it seemed her rods were asleep too. I noticed she was moaning in her sleep. I just ignored it. I turned to my right, Skelry was missing. "Probably on the balcony.", I thought. "NEON!", Skelry yelled through the door. "What is it?", i asked. "THERE'S A GIANT ZOMBIE OUTSIDE!", she yelled. "What? Come on Nekurosoto! Skelry! I'll need your archery skills!", I told her. She nodded. "LETS ROLL!", I yelled. Skelry and I charged at the Giant.

-  
CLIFFHANGER!

I will try hard to update more often.  
OC results and chapter coming soon.  
Catcha Later guys and girls!

-Neon


	4. Chapter 4: Nekurosoto's True Form?

MC Mobs & Darkness Team

Chapter 4: Nekurosoto's True Form?

Hey Guys!

Just to answer some PM questions ive been getting:

Q: "Are Neon and friends Block People like Steve or anime like the Girls?"

A: They are anime.

Q: "Are Neon and friends your OCs?"

A: Sorta. I made Neon. My friends gave me a list of qualities they wanted to have, and i assembled the characters from there.

Q: "Why arent the OCs in the story yet?"

A: In order for me to make the story well written, I literally have to draw them out, write characteristics, and all of that fun stuff.

Q: "Will all OCs be in the story?"

A: No. The winners will be featured as characters.

Q: "What does Neon look like?"

A: He has dark green eyes, and longish black hair that is all messed up and covers his left eye. He wears a black T-Shirt and black Athletic Shorts. He also owns a black hoodie that he will wear sometimes. He will sometimes wear his Skeleton Beanie or his Enderman Beanie depending on if the time is right. He wears Nekurosoto on his back. His Insignia on his shirt and shorts looks like this: _| . The Insignia is bolder on his shirt and shorts. Also has 2 parallel scars on his right arm from a camping accident with the stove.

Lately i've just been phone typing these when i cant sleep. The new chapters appear at random times, so be sure to follow or like or review or something. All support is much appreciated! Anyway, lets get on with the story! (PS: This will be a long chapter because I had some time on my hands.)  
-

Skelry and I charged at the Giant at full speed. "Skelry! Get it's eye!", i commanded. "Alright!", she replied. She shot an arrow and it hit the giant in the eye. The giant groaned a bit and just ripped out the arrow. "Ahh. Crap, that didn't work...", I said. "This should work! Hells Wheels!", I yelled as I shot the Hells Wheels at the giant. The giant groaned as it cut him. "Yes! Direct Hit!", Skelry said with joy. I replied with, "This fight isn't over yet! Hells Wheels!". I shot another Hells Wheel at him. This time, he knocked it away. "Thats it! Turn the world to darkness, Nekurosoto!", I yelled. I ran up to the giant and sliced its arm off. The giant roared. "Haha! Nice one Nekurosoto!", I told my sword. The giant roared again. "Neon! Look out!", Skelry yelled. The giant raised its foot, and brought it down towards me. Time seemed to freeze around me. I could feel my soul and... Skelry's? Her soul seemed to resonate inside of me. I felt my bones harden, I also felt my archery abilities increase. "NEON!", Skelry yelled. The giant lifted his foot, and i slipped out. "Nekurosoto! Bow form!", I yelled as I threw him into the air. When he came down, he was a bow. "Dark... Arrow!", I screamed. I shot an arrow that, when it hit the giant, it split him into 2. "Heh, victory.", I said to Skelry. "Let's go home and sleep.", she said. We went home. I took off my shirt and slipped into bed. Skelry followed behind me, in only a bra and panties. She curled up next to me, placing my arm between her breasts. "Umm... Skelry?", I asked. She looked up at me with a cute face and said, "Yes Neon?". "...Goodnight...", I said. "Goodnight babe.", Skelry replied happily. The next morning, I woke up, with Skelry still next to me. I sat up, which caused her to wake up. "Morning Skelry!", I said. "Good Morning Neon!", she replied. "Hey, I have a question... Do you... Like me? I mean... Like... More than friends?", She asked. "Yes... I do like you ... More than friends.", i replied. "Really? Oh my Notch, I'm so happy!", Skelry yelled with joy. "Come on, lets go eat.", I told her. The two of us walked downstairs. I heard arguing between Ant and Matt. They were arguing because Ant kept putting holes in Matt's wall. "Ya know what? I'm just going back to the Original Format!", I said. "That's gonna be better.", Matt mumbled. I pressed the button, and the house started to move. My room turned into my Treehouse, Matt's room turned into a nice looking 3 story house, Ant's room turned into a small mansion, Sean's room turned into a cave house, and Zach's room turned into his comet house. "I only have room in my house for 1 guest. Neon, can you keep Cupa at your place?", he asked. "Sure.", I replied. Cupa walked over to me. "Hi Neon!", Cupa said. "Hey Cupa! Anyone in my group, follow me.", I replied. We went upstairs. My room was the same as it was before. The family room had a flat screen tv, 3 couches, a laptop, a kitchen, a coffee table, flower pots, Barkley's bed, and chests in the back corner. The guest rooms had a desk, a flower pot, a single bed, and a chest. "Wait, there are 3 Guest rooms...", and 4 of us.", Cupa said. "Skelry will sleep in my bed.", I said. "Great!", Skelry said happily. I then got a /msg from Ant. He said that some of the girls had to leave. Gelli, Koetsu, Mindy, and Charlotte had a job in the Nether to do, so they went with Sean for protection. So that left Me, Zach, Matt, and Ant. Along with Cupa, Skelry, Andr, and Blazette. I walked downstairs to the meeting point. The others were already there. "We should divide everyone up so everyone has one person.", I suggested. I took Skelry, Ant took Cupa, Zach took Blazette, and Matt took Andr. I took Skelry back up to the treehouse. "Well, welcome home!", I told her. "Thanks. It looks like the wall are insulated, there's AC, they are fireproof, and soundproof.", She said. "Yep! Took me a while to get all of the stuff i needed.", I replied happily. "Growl!", went my stomach. "Guess i'm hungry!", I said. Skelry's Stomach growled too. "Lets get something to eat.", I said. I went into the Refrigerator and Freezer to get some pork, tomato sauce, dough, and cheese. I made a pizza for dinner. As we were eating, we were talking about a lot of topics. "BURP!", I burped, and instead of grossing out, she laughed! I knew this was going well. Later, I got a /msg to meet at the campfire. I brought Skelry, my picnic blanket, and of course Nekurosoto.. The eight of us all eventually showed up, and talked. Eventually, Matt asked,"Hey Neon? Why do you always have Nekurosoto with you?". "He's not just a sword... He is my brother.", I replied. "Uhhh... Now is not the time to be going crazy.", Ant said. Angrily, I said, "No! Seriously! Nekurosoto, original form." I said. Nekurosoto started to glow. It then flew behind me and gained the shape of a human. "Hey Guys! Nice to see you all again!", said Nekurosoto. "You look like twins!", Cupa said. "We are!.", we both said at once. " Except Nekurosoto is dead, with his spirit resting in a sword. But that story is for another time.", I said. "Hey! My marshmallow burned in the fire!", said Matt. We all started to bust out laughing.

?'s POV:

"So, thats this Neon guy and his friends who are serving Herobrine. For that, they must be killed. For you, Father and Mother.", the mysterious teen said. "We should strike now, while they are all in one place. Lets go.", he added. The red and purple haired girl nodded as well as the pale skinned pre-teen.

Neon's POV:

We had been sitting for a while now, talking. Nekurosoto wanted to take a break, Ant was hyper on marshmallows, I was keeping up the fire, Zach was sword training with Blazette helping him with his deflection skills, and Matt was having a chat with Andr, and Skelry was having a chat with Cupa. I smiled, seeing that Skelry was happy. There was one point when Cupa looked sad, Skelry said something, then she grabbed her right breast and Cupa's right breast, then compared them. I felt my manhood growing in my underpants. I turned away quickly. "Aghhh!", I heard Zach yell. "Huh?", I said to myself. I turned to where the sound came from. There was a teen, about my age, with claws run up to me. I pulled Nekurosoto off of my back and hit his chest with a shot that knocked him back. Behind him, I saw that Blazette had been knocked out as well as Zach. Two girls jumped out from behind him. The pale girl want after Ant, and the redhead went after Matt. The wolf guy had put up an ice wall, separating us. I couldn't see, hear, or say anything to anybody on the other side of the wall. Skelry jumped up from the blanket she was sitting on with Cupa, before these guys showed up. "Neon! Who is this guy?", She asked. "I don't know. But all I can figure out is that he is very mad about something.", I replied. "Why do you serve him?", the teen asked. I replied, "Who?". I was pretty confused. "HEROBRINE!", he yelled. "Woah, Woah, Woah! I'm against that bastard. The dude killed my dad!", I said. "Well, I guess if you were serving him, he would have killed you for calling him a bastard by now.", he replied. He melted the ice wall and called off his friends. "It's cool! They're against Herobrine too.", the wolf guy said. "So, who are you anyway?", I asked. "I consider you guys as friends, because I smell no evil on you all. I am Frostbite. The redheaded girl with purple streaks is Blaze. The pale girl is Zennor.", he said. "Is Zennor a vampire?", I whispered to Frostbite. "He replied with, "No, she's just really pale." Cupa came out of the woods with wool, wood, and another girl behind her. "Hey guys! I was getting stuff and i found this lost girl!", she said. The girl had a pumpkin hat, scarf, white jacket, boots, and white pants. "Hello... I'm Isis.", she said. "Hello! I'm Neon. This is Ant, Matt, Cupa, Skelry, Andr, Blaze, Zennor, and Frostbite. The two that are knocked out over there are Zach and Blazette.", I replied happily. "Where are we going to sleep?", Frostbite asked. "In Matt's hotel I guess.", I replied. "I'm tired. Goodnight!", I said as I walked into the treehouse, with Skelry right behind me. I slipped into bed in my softest pair of shorts. Skelry shortly followed me... In a bra and pair of panties again. "Goodnight Skelry.", I said to her. "Goodnight Neon", she said back. She placed my arm between her breasts, and fell asleep. I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

-  
That was a long chapter! The OCs were introduced this chapter though! Anyways, stay tuned to the story for more of our adventures! I may do a lemon next chapter... I don't know. Catcha later Guys and Girls!  
-Neon


End file.
